


Words In Between

by Towrittealovestory



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I hope this isn't too bad, I was feeling nostalgic and this was my output, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Romantic Fluff, This two are so cute, This was actually inspired by something that happend to me, klance, klance fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towrittealovestory/pseuds/Towrittealovestory
Summary: Keith only had agreed to get in the bed with Lance was because he didn't know Lance was THAT cuddly.orThe one there wasn't any words to say "I don't love you yet, but I really really like you" in English.





	Words In Between

This is a terrible idea, horrible idea. Why Keith thought it wasn’t? Still, he looked down to the sleeping boy in his arms and his eyes soften, as his fingers played with Lance’s hair. It was good to see Lance rest. Although Keith wasn’t completely sure he ended up in that situation.

He was only at Lance’s really loud house to help him study, only that. Not because he was worried Lance might get hit by a car in his half-zombie state. Then Keith only asked why he was behaving like that because a cranky, tired Lance was more annoying than usual, and god knows Keith just might kill Lance if he got more annoying. He only offered to help Lance sleep because Shiro had asked him to help Lance, because Shiro was worried not him. And he only offered to get in the bed because he didn’t know that Lance was THAT cuddly.

Lance moved and threw a leg on top of Keith and almost rested most of his body on top of Keith’s, he didn’t know how to react to the physical contact. Keith immediately went red, and his body tense, Lance was way too close. In an attempt to release recover some space Keith turned around, now facing Lance, who only reacted by pulling Keith closer to him. It was at this moment when Keith realized he made a mistake. Now he wasn’t only close, to his body but to his face. Keith could see Lance features even in the darkness of the room, and their lips almost touching. Lance breathing was soft and calm, unlike Keith’s; which was uneasy and chopped.

Suddenly, and unfortunately for Keith’s heart, Lanced opened one eye. “Are you going to kiss me or not?” He whispered calmly while Keith almost suffered a heart attack.

“What?” Keith would have backed away if there was any space to do so, but he was trapped in Lance’s arms. Also, he hadn’t let go of Lance´s waist either.

“Are you going to kiss me or not?” Lance had closed his eyes, and lean closer. Now their lips were actually touching.

So Keith did. Almost forgetting that Lance faking to sleep. Just a small, short kiss.

Lance instead wrapped his arm on Keith and pulled him into a full make out session Keith wasn’t completely sure he was ready for. He rolled turned and he was now on top of Lance. His heart racing almost out of his chest, barely breathing between kissing, his skin burning under his shirt where Lance’s hands lay.

Once they finally stopped kissing, Keith stared to Lance´s eyes barely believing where he was. Under him, Lance with the biggest smile Keith had seen in weeks. And then he chuckled. “I am not dreaming, am I?”

“You are a complete idiot.” Keith allowed himself say.

“I am not the one that can’t give a kiss.”

“I thought you were sleep!” Keith complained, half yelled. “Have you heard of consent?” He was about to pull away, but Lance wouldn’t let go. “What?”

“Can I kiss you?” Lance asked softly, Keith turned red again. In response, Lance just offered smiled before he acted on his question.

***

Keith just couldn’t stop staring their hands together. Now there were both awake, and sitting on the bed. Lance was on the side of the bed, resting his back on the wall, while Keith rested his on the headboard, holding hands; which was taking all Keith’s attention.

“Keith…I” Lance started saying, “I…Te quiero.”

“What?” Keith was thrown away by unknown words.

“There are no words to describe how I feel about you…” And that might have sounded romantic if Lance didn’t look so awkward and ended it in, “…in English…”

“I really really like you, beyond liking you…” Now those were words that made Keith’s hands sweat. “I don’t love you!” He rushed to say in panic, “Not that I don’t feel like I could, someday…it’s just that we only have known each other for a little bit…is something close, more in between those feelings…I just te quiero..” Keith was amazed by the unlikely event in front of him, Lance rambling. “It translate to I want you, but that’s not it...well I do want you although that’s not what...”

“I don’t love you either Lance” It almost felt like a lie. “And I…Te quiero too.” Keith tried, god knows he tried.

Lance smiled, then laughed and squished Keith’s hand. “Dios mio, you are cute.”

And Keith knew as awkward that was the image of Lance holding his hand smiling at him and only him made his heart jumped in a new excitement and happiness. It made it worth it. Lance made it worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, this is my first klance fic, so I hope is fine.   
> It's short but I was strucked by nostalgia and was inspired to write this...
> 
> So I tried my best to correct every mistake I had but English is not my first language so yeah...anyway I hope you enjoy this and thanks for reading! :D


End file.
